The Adventure Begins
This is the 1st episode ever for Brawl Around the World. All the objects are introduced. The teams are formed, They go to their first location and a challenge, someone gets kicked out of the game. Quotes Frisbee: Greeting to everybody. What? Object show hosts don't always need to be Hi-Tech. anyway, we're going through the entire planet. plus we have this WWII Plane. we're not sure if it'll work. here come our cast. Bell: Hi Frisbee! Frisbee: sup Bell. Bell: nm, This sounds like fun! Ketchup: OMG This will be amazing huh Mustard? Mustard: you said it Ketchup. Bell: Cool. Pyramid: when I was a young lad we had to make light bulbs. Bell: Hey Pyramid. Fish: HOWDY Y'ALL! Fish: *licks Pyramid* Your sandy. Are you from Eygpt? Pyramid: *looks at the screen* Tree: Greetings friends of the world. Bell: This is going to be intresting. Tree: Hello Pyramid. Nail: Move it dweebs. Tree: Hey! Now that isn't nice. Bell: At least he's not as bad as Diamond. Bell: *monotone* And there she is. Pyramid: Help us. Tree: I'll deal with her. Hey Diamond. Diamond: Did you know i'm worth like $80,000,000,000,000? Tree: I kinda know that, Listen, Your not gonna try anything........antognigistic like are you? Diamond: Me? Nah. Tree: Good................*sees the next person and swoons* Bell: ??? Fish: *australian voice* Oy! It's a rose! Diamond: *sighs dreamily* He is soooooooo cute! Bell: *to Diamond* Who is? Rose: She means me dude. Bell: Oh........... Milk: *Skates* YO DUDES! WHAT'S UP Frisbee: next ones are...Fence, Wand, and TV. Wand: Greetings wizard friends! TV: I have like over 1008 channels. Wand: *to Fence* This is a mission in the works of a young wizard. Fence: Ik! Fish: HI GUYS! WELCOME! Others: Hello. Frisbee: Okay, everyone into the old plane. *Everyone gets on the plane* Fence: This is an old plane. Frisbee: I know. It only cost a shoelace to buy it. Bell: *to Hat* Sounds really old. Hat: sure does. Tree: *to Carrot* Your really healthy. Y'know that? Carrot: Thanks. Tree: No problem. Ketchup: Mustard: Frisbee: Ok, So, In this show we'll be going around the world in this crummy plane. Going to different locations and doing deadly challenges, There will be 2 teams of 9........That I decide, The team that loses must face elimination in the Snack Ceramony. If you get one, You will stay for another episode, But if you don't, You will be eliminated......But don't worry, You will have 2 shots to rejoin the game. When there is 9 left. The teams will dissolve. When the final 3 comes. The losers will vote for a final winner. That winner will recieve, $1,000,000!!! There are 2 tokens. The Half Token, Takes of 1/2 of the votes, The Whole Token takes off all votes! So that's it. Tree: Sounds intresting. Cookie: *giggles at Fish* Nail: Sweet. Tree: *smiles dreamly at Rose along with Diamond* Bell: Cool. Fires: I hope to have a team of winners, or something sweet. Bell: Me too Fries. Frisbee: now tome for the teams.Bell, Rose, Diamond, Fence, Wand, Carrot, Cookie, Spoon, Pyramid. you'll be the Squish-able Strawberries. Bell: *to Diamond* Well whaddya know, Your on the same team as Rose. Firsbee: the rest of you are the Squeezable Limes. Fish: Your gonna squeeze us? COOL! Frisbee: No. Fence: *to Diamond* Greetings fellow teammate. So......Whaddya think about this......."Rose" person? Diamond: Pretty Cool. Fence: You mean you......*Whisper* Have a crush on him? Diamond: mmm hmm. Fence: kk. Just wondering. Hat: ey yo, whatcha doin here? Tree: *blushing* Oh nm. *giggles at Hat* Frisbee: and we're off. *plane starts* Fence: Where are we going? Frisbee: we're heading to...*Swedish accent* Sveden. Milk: ALL RIGHT! Bell: *puts on a jacket* Milk: What's the challenge? Bell: I hope it's that involves feet. Frisbee: your first contest is a sledding race. Bell: Awesome! Ketchup: OMG, I'm like freezing to death! Fence: Why is there only 2 sleds? Frisbee: Because it's for each team to have a sled. Ketchup and Mustard: *huddle Rose Tree: *huddles Hat* Milk: *gets on his team's sled* *To Pyramid* C'MON OLD GUY! GET ON! I MEAN IT! Pyramid: okay. but we had luges back in my day. *Teams go on their sleds* Nail: let's do this. Wand: Will this be fun Rose? Rose: *shakes yes* Pyramid: *snores* Wand: Let's start the challenge! Frisbee: GO! *Sleds start off but the Limes seem to have a bit of a lead* All Limes: *Except Milk* Yeah! All Strawberries: *complaining about their lose* Frisbee: hold it Berries the Limes Crossed without Milk, so you win. All Berries: Yes! Milk: *makes it to the finish* Ha! Made it! *sees his team angry at him* ......What? Nail: Turns out we won Milk. we won a chance, at being up for elimination! Ketchup: Yeah, Thanks a lot. Mustard: Do we have to vote? Frisbee: who said you were voting? Our Viewers are. so vote for some one on the Limes to be out of here. good luck. Mustard: .............S-s-s-s-so, Do we go? Frisbee: Why? Mustard: I can wait.